Russian Roulette
by Anna Cartlin
Summary: Draco and Hermione? And why is Hermione acting so indiferent to Harry and Ron? What is going on? And there is word of overthrowing Voldemort. Will Harry succed in killing Voldemort? Who's plotting against the Dark Lord?
1. Prolouge

**AN:**

I know that this is a little strange, but i just got the idea for this story today and this is the song that inspired it the most. This song is also the inspiration for the title as well. It also explains the situation in which Hermoine is placed. I hope that you decide to keep up with this story. And to please be patient, i have three stories going and each one is new to me. I just hope that you enjoy them.

**Russian Roulette by Rianna.**

Take a breath, take it deep

"Calm yourself," he says to me

If you play, you play for keeps

Take the gun, and count to three

I'm sweating now, moving slow

No time to think, my turn to go

And you can see my heart beating

You can see it through my chest

Said I'm terrified, but I'm not leaving

I know that I must pass this test

So just pull the trigger

Say a prayer to yourself

He says, "Close your eyes, sometimes it helps"

And then I get a scary thought

That he's here means he's never lost

And you can see my heart beating

Oh, you can see it through my chest

Said I'm terrified, but I'm not leaving

Know that I must pass this test

So just pull the trigger

As my life flashes before my eyes

I'm wondering will I ever see another sunrise?

So many won't get the chance to say goodbye

But it's too late to think of the value of my life

And you can see my heart beating

Oh, you can see it through my chest

Said I'm terrified, but I'm not leaving, no

Know that I must pass this test

You can see my heart beating

Oh, you can see it through my chest

I'm terrified, but I'm not leaving, no

Know that I must pass this test

So just pull the trigger

**there should be more very soon :)**


	2. Detention

Draco was in a bad mood. Snape had given him detention for being late for class. "So what if it's my bloody fifteenth time! He didn't have to give me damn detention for it!" Draco was late for everything, even for detention. When he walked through the door into the Defense Against the Dark Arts room he let out a huff when he saw who would be joining him.

"What the bloody hell are you doing here Granger? Kissing up to the professor to make yourself look better?" He let out a sound that reminded Hermione of a pig, and it made her smile.

"What the bloody hell are _you _smiling about? You little Mudblood!" Draco was very unpleased that he would have to spend detention not only with Snape but also the one Mudblood that pissed him off the most.

It was bad enough that she was a damn Mudblood, but to top it off she had to be smarter than most of the pure-bloods at Hogwarts. _This is really a sad excuse for a school. Letting Mudbloods in and letting them interact with pure-bloods as if we're equal. _

Snape had not yet arrived for the detention and Draco scoffed, "Figures, I get bloody detention for being late and the bloody damned professor isn't even here! This is ridiculous! He, out of the three of us should already be here. I should have seen him before I saw _you."_

Draco sneered when Hermione stood and started to walk towards him. Hermione paused for a moment then continued. When she was only a couple feet away from him she stopped to speak. "Draco, I know that we are no where near friends, but-" Draco cut her off "You got that right." Hermione merely ignored him as she continued, "But as long as we are here we might as well try and be productive."

Draco stared at her in disbelief, _Is she serious?_

Hermione seemed to answer his question as if know that he had wondered it, "And yes. I am serious. I don't feel like fighting at the moment and I would appreciate if you tried to behave. Not that I can help you out with Snape. He seems to hate me. Almost as much as he hates Harry."

At the mention of the brown-haired boy Draco cringed. It was different than the normal reaction that Draco showed at the mention of Harry's name. This time it was more personal. And Draco had no reason why. "As long as you don't mention _his _name again, and you swear to never speak of this to _anyone _and I mean anyone. That includes you little friend Weasley." Draco always said their names with hatred.

Just as Hermione agreed Snape walked into the room with such an air of chauvinism that Hermione knew her session of detention would be unpleasant for more than one reason. Draco merely turned from Hermione and followed Snape to his office so that they could get their detention over with. Draco had better things to be doing than helping a professor with paperwork. Especially a professor that was well over due for a shampooing.

Hermione followed in suit up to Snape's office. She had been here when it had been Lupin's but only once. And still she was surprised at how much it had changed. The windows were covered with think black curtains that wouldn't have let any light in even if the sun were sitting right next to the window. The only light in the room came from a small candle on Snape's desk. Oddly enough there was enough light for them to see almost perfectly.

Snape turned to the both of them and grimaced, it was easy to tell that he didn't want to be there either. He looked away for a moment as if contemplating on what he really wanted the two to do. When he turned back he spoke, "Okay you two, since you see fit to disrupt my class with back talk and coming in late, you will be sorting _all _of my paperwork."

A bit stunned at the words his professor had just used Draco had to ask, "When you say all, you mean we'll be the only ones doing it? That makes no bloody sense. How the hell are we supposed to know what to do? I-"

Snape cut Draco short in his little rant. "I will show you what to do, but after I do that I have better things to tend to than some bratty teenagers." Snape quickly showed them how they were to sort the paper-work, which was in alphabetical order by the last name of the subject, and then hurried off out the door without another word to either if them.

"Well that was odd," Hermione said calmly. She was honestly happy that Snape would not be joining them. It would make the night less miserable. But now they had all the paperwork to do. And they were not allowed to leave until it was all done. _This ought to be fun, _Hermione thought to herself.

Draco looked at Hermione and gave a huff, "Joy, now we're stuck in here all night. All because Snape decided to go off the deep end." It was easy to tell that Draco was not happy in the least.

Hermione was thinking of how to make the night seem less troublesome, and miserable. Although no matter how hard she tried she could not think of a single way to make it better. She knew that nether one of them would have picked the other to spend detention with. The only thing that she could do was take the time minute by minute until they were done.

"So Granger what pile do you want?" Draco asked. Hermione looked at him wondering if he was truly asking. After a few moments Hermione replied, "I guess I'll take that one." She pointed to the larger pile knowing that she would most likely finish before him in either case. She decided to be nice and give him less work.

Draco gave what Hermione thought was a weak smile, but she couldn't be too sure. It was Draco she was looking at anyway. "If you say so Granger. Let's get to work the sooner we start the soon we can get the hell out of here."

Hermione smiled in agreement and walked to the desk to start the work. Even with her smarts and persistence it would still take hours to get through all the work. After a few moments Hermione noticed that they were going through student records. Hermione knew that alphabetizing them would be a pain and would be a team effort. _This is going to be fun, _she thought to herself.

After about half an hour, Hermione noticed a name, "Malfoy." A smile spread across her face. She looked to Draco and coughed slightly. Annoyed looked up to see her smiling at him very strangely, "What the bloody hell are you smiling at Granger?" He was very worried as to why she was smiling so much.

"Oh no reason Malfoy, I just found a very interesting record here." Her smile grew larger as she noticed his middle name, "Draco Alexander?" She laughed a little as she said the name again in her head. Draco's eyes went wide, no one knew his middle name with the exception of his family. "I swear Granger if I find that my middle name is going around this school, you will pay severely."

Hermione merely smiled and continued her work. It wasn't until about another half-hour that Draco coughed suggestively. Hermione looked up and saw a smile across his lips. She immediately knew that he had found her file, and in turn _her _middle name. "Damn you Malfoy! You wouldn't dare!" Draco gave a smirk, "Wouldn't I," he paused for a moment, "Jean."

Hermione's face went blood red. She hated her middle name. And now Malfoy, of all people, knew it. Draco smiled, "It's only fair Granger. After all you do know mine. This way if my middle name is spread through the halls, I know who did it and I have a way to get you back." A devious smile spread across his lips and Hermione didn't know why, but that look sent a shiver down her spine. She didn't know why, but she liked it.

The rest of the night was rather calm compared to the beginning of the night. Hermione was quite upset that they hardly spoke for the rest of the night. She was hopping that they would have a better conversation than just their middle names. And that conversation didn't even last long. _Wait, why the hell should I care if he talks to me? After all he is an arse. _

There was about less than half and hour of work and Hermione couldn't take the silence any more. "Draco," she choked out the word and it was almost inaudible. He looked up curiously, "Yes Granger?" He paused and looked at her with a confused face, "Wait did you just call me Draco?" She hadn't realized she had, but since he pointed it out a blush spread across her face.

"Well I guess I did, didn't I?" Hermione replied rather shyly. Draco nodded and continued to look at her, "Well, what is it that you wanted?" She had almost forgotten that she had called him, "Right, well I just wanted you to know that if you ever need help on any work, in any class, you can ask me ok?" He seemed surprised to hear her offer her help to him. "Uhh, okay Hermione." He was so confused. Why was she offering _him _help. They had **never **been on good terms.

They both sat in silence for the rest of the work. By the time they had finished Snape had come back and was pleased that they had finished. "Good. Now you two go to your dorm rooms. And don't make any pit stops along the way either!" Hermione and Draco hurried from the dreary office and into the hall. They both paused when they stepped into the hall and looked at each other. Hermione was the first to speak, "Well I guess that we should go. I don't think that either of us want another night of detention. Goodnight Malfoy."

She turned to leave but Draco grabbed her arm to stop her, "What you can say something but I can't?" She looked into his eyes and saw something that she couldn't recognize. "Well I have to admit that tonight was actually not that bad. But if you tell anyone I said that I will have to kill you." He smiled as he made the threat and Hermione eased. "Well goodnight Granger. I'll see you around." And with that they both headed to their dorm rooms to get some sleep.


	3. Tutoring

Hermione sat at the Gryffindor table trying to listen as Ron and Harry had an argument about something utterly stupid. After a few more minutes of trying to understand what they were talking about, Hermione decided to work on some random Herbology work that wasn't due for another week.

She knew that it was mail day, but she never really got mail. So she was surprised when an owl dropped an envelope in her hands. No one recognized the owl, which just sparked Harry and Ron's interest more than it was. "Who's it from Hermione? Huh?" Harry and Ron both spoke in unison. "I don't know. I never get mail." Hermione spoke as she open the letter and began to read.

_Hermione,_

_I have decided to take you up on the tutoring idea you brought up before. Meet me in the library at 8 tonight. And don't bring anyone. This is going to be between just you and me. I look forward to it. I'll see you later and don't be late._

_Alexander._

Hermione had to keep moving the paper to keep Harry and Ron from reading it over her shoulder. All they were able to see was the name at the end. "Who's Alexander?" Ron was puzzled. Harry spoke up just as confused, "I don't know. Maybe he's in Huffelpuff. Hermione, who is it? We're clueless here." Hermione laughed at her friends, "Well if he wanted you to know who he was you would know now wouldn't you?" She almost forgot that Draco's middle name was Alexander

A smile spread across her face as she pondered on what books to bring. What could he need help with? Trying to think of the class Draco was doing the worst in. Although Hermione never made a habit of watching Draco in the first place. Hermione was having a problem trying to pick a subject, but she had a few hours to decide. Hermione stood, collected her things and began walking to the Gryffindor common room.

On her way through the halls she bumped into someone and her things went flying. "Bloody hell Granger, don't you watch where you're going?" That voice, she knew that voice. She looked up with a smile in her eyes, "Well Malfoy, what makes you think that I ran into you? For all you know you could have run into me." She felt accomplished with her come back.

Draco merely smirked, "Whatever Granger. If you don't mind I have somewhere to be." After making sure that no one was watching, he helped her up and helped gather her things. "And just so you know, bring your Herbology book tonight." After the last word left his mouth he was gone, like a flash of lightning. There was a slight flush across her face, and as soon as she had realized, it was gone. She couldn't allow herself to blush over Draco. It just couldn't happen.

When she arrived at the common room she was greeted by Harry and Ron, "What took you so long?" Ron was a little red. "I just got trapped on the stairs. That's all. Nothing more to it." Hermione lowered her head and headed to her dormitory. She couldn't risk something slipping about her encounter on the stairs with Draco. There would be consequences about it. Harry and Ron would never let her live it down.

The few hours till eight were long and endless. But eventually it was seven-thirty, and she began her trek to the library with her Herbology book in her hand. As she walked to the library she began to wonder why he actually took her offer for tutoring. She didn't really expect him to take it. It was just her being nice. She didn't even really know why she offered in the first place. They were never on good terms.

The walk was a lot quicker that she had expected. She was there at least fifteen minutes early. She found a table and sat her books down and began to look over what they had been learning in the past week or so. She wanted to make sure that she knew what it was that she was going to be helping Draco with.

After a few minutes of looking through her books Hermione heard someone walk up behind her. She felt their breath before she heard his voice, "Evening Hermione." She turned in her seat and looked up into Draco's eyes. They were a beautiful grey blue. She had never noticed how beautiful they were before. And she couldn't understand why she was thinking it now. She was here to help him study, nothing more.

"Hello Draco. Are you ready for our tutoring session?" Hermione had a flush spread across her face, and she prayed that Draco wouldn't notice. But of course he did. "What the bloody hell are you blushing for?" The question only made the flush spread more. She quickly turned her head, "I don't know what you mean. Now can we start this?"

Whether or not Draco believed her, he dropped the subject, "Fine." He took a seat with a chair in between them. Hermione glanced at the chair between them but continued. "Okay, Draco. What exactly is it that you are having issues with?"

Draco looked at Hermione, "Well, everything really. I can't understand a bloody thing." Hermione let a small giggle escape her mouth.

"And what is so bloody funny?" Draco demanded. The look on his face, made Hermione burst into laughter. Draco's face went red with anger. "It's not bloody funny Hermione. If I fail this class it will ruin everything."

Hermione didn't understand what he meant by "everything," but she stopped laughing. "Okay Draco, we'll start from the beginning." Hermione opened her book to the first page and placed the book between the two of them.

Draco leaned over and looked at the book. As Hermione leaned over she bumped heads with Draco. "Ow," They both called out at the same time. "I am so sorry Draco." Hermione said with a blush spreading across her face. Draco looked over at Hermione and smiled, "It's fine, Hermione. It's not a problem. Now, back to the studying." Draco scooted into the seat that was between them and started to look into the book.

Hermione couldn't help but blush again at the closeness of Draco. She didn't understand why she was blushing so much. And because of Draco. Of all people in the world and she was blushing over Draco. She shook the thought from her head and tried to focus on the study session.

After half an hour of tutoring, Draco decided that it was time to call it a night. They walked out of the library together. As they reached the stair cases, Draco paused, "Hey, Hermione. I wanted to thank you for tutoring me. I know that it was really weird for you to offer and even weirder for me to accept." Hermione smiled, Draco was rambling a little.

"But I had a nice time with you. And I hope that we can do this again sometime. Maybe every other day or so? And maybe you could help me with some other subjects too." It was Draco's turn to blush, and Hermione smiled.

"No problem Draco, it was nice tonight. And sure I don't mind tutoring you. Just let me know when you want to do a session." She was blushing again.

"Well anyway, goodnight Hermione. I'll see you later I guess."

Goodnight Draco. See you in class tomorrow."

And with that, they both headed off to their houses for some rest. It had been an interesting night for the both of them.

Over the next few weeks they developed a regular tutoring session every other day at eight pm in the library. And Draco's grades started to improve in every subject that Hermione helped him with. And they exchanged letters using their middle names so that no one would become suspicious.

And within those few weeks of tutoring and letters, feelings started to bloom and things became very difficult for them.


	4. What is this Feeling?

Draco was lounging in one of the chairs in the Slytherin common room. His mind had been completely cluttered with thoughts of a very specific mudblood. He never in a million years would have thought that he would be thinking of Hermione Granger almost every waking minute of the day.

He thought back to their first tutoring session. There were signs, even then, that they would end up liking each other. He didn't know if Hermione liked him in the way that he liked her, but he thought that she did. If she didn't why would she continue to write him almost everyday?

Draco was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't hear her approach. "Hey Draco, I haven't seen you in a while." He sat up with a start. "Oh. Hey Pansey. I didn't hear you walk up." He said as he relaxed back into the chair.

Pansey had a smug look on her face. "You're never around anymore Draco," as she spoke she moved closer and eventually ended up sitting in his lap. "And I miss you. Don't you miss me?" She leaned in for a kiss and Draco tossed her off of his lap.

"No I don't miss you Pansey. But I'm sure one of the other pricks that you have been fucking around with is missing you. I have to go."

Draco stormed out of the common room and made his way to the library. He had found that the library was a nice place to go when he need to think. It was quiet and there weren't many people around to bother him.

He had to admit that it was Hermione that had gotten him into the habit of going to the library to get away from it all. He even began reading. He found that books offered an even better escape from the people that bothered him the most.

As he made his way from the dungeons, he passed a few people. But none of them had seemed to notice him, nor did he notice them.

As he reached the library he noticed that there were very little people around. He was glad about that. He wanted as much peace as possible.

Draco eventually found a table at the back of the library and sat down. With a wave of his wand, _The History of Dragon Training_ appeared. He had began reading it a week before, but never really had the time to continue reading it.

He opened the book, and tried to read, but the only thing that he could think of was Hermione. No matter how hard he tried to concentrate on the book, the only thing on his mind was her.

Draco slammed the book shut and waved it away with a flick of his wand. "Bloody hell," he thought to himself. "Why can't I concentrate on anything?"

He leaned forward and let his head hit the table. He was absolutely miserable. He had no idea what to do. He was so lost in his thoughts of Hermione he didn't hear the footsteps approach.

"Draco? What are you doing in here so early?" Draco jumped at the sound of the voice and hit his knees on the underside of the table. "Bloody hell! What the fu... Oh hey Hermione." Hermione ran to him, "Draco, are you okay?" She asked as she rubbed his knees.

Draco's face flushed at Hermione's touch, "Yeah, I'm fine. It's just a bump." He smiled to reassure her. He lifted his hand and held her cheek. Hermione's breath caught in her chest and her heart began to speed up to an abnormal pace.

Draco's heart was beating so fast that it felt as though it was going to burst through his chest. His mind was running a million miles a minute and he couldn't sort out a single thing that was running through it other than the fact that he wanted to kiss her. He wanted to kiss her more than anything right now.

Draco leaned in and pressed his lips to Hermione's. She pulled away and looked at him in shock. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that. It's just that lately I ha..." She cut him off by pulling him to her and kissing him.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and held him close. Draco smiled into the kiss as he placed his hands on her waist in an attempt to bring her closer to him. As if there was no possible that they could be close enough..

They had to pull away to catch their breath. "Draco, I have something to tell you. This is a little hard for me to say because I am just now realizing it myself. But, I love, you." The words came out rushed.

Draco looked at Hermione as if he was truly seeing her, smiled and kissed her gently. "I love you too Hermione. I haven't been able to think straight for weeks because you are always on my mind. No matter what I do you are on my mind and will not leave it."

Hermione looked at Draco and gave a weak laugh. "This is insane isn't it?" Draco laughed and looked her in the eyes, "Absolutely." "I guess that means that we have lost our minds." "I guess we are both bloody mad then."

"Hermione, meet me tonight near the Shrieking Shack at midnight. I have a surprise for you." Draco was smiling and lifted her hand to his lips to press a gentle kiss on the back of it. Hermione's stomach began to do flips at the thought of a surprise from Draco. She was so excited.

"I will be there no matter what. The only problem now is waiting. I'm not sure if I can wait though Draco. Can't I get it now?" Her impatience was burning though her along with the curiosity of her surprise.

Draco merely smiled and gave a chuckle, "No," then he leaned in to whisper in her ear. "But trust me, it will most definitely be worth the wait." Then he placed a kiss on her cheek and left.

"Bloody hell. What am I going to do for the next twelve hours?" She asked herself. Hermione decided to ask Harry of she could borrow his invisibility cloak for the night.

"What do you need my cloak for Hermione?" Harry was perplexed. Hermione never snuck out unless it was with Harry and Ron.

Hermione didn't know what to say. She wasn't a very good liar and she couldn't tell them the truth. Ron sat in the chair next to Hermione and stared at her. She started to squirm, "What are you staring at Ron?"

"I'm just trying to make sure that you really are Hermione Granger. You aren't acting like her." Ron said with slight suspicion in his voice. This made Hermione squirm even more.

"I have no idea what you are talking about. I just want to do some research in the restricted section of the library, and I can't exactly walk in there now can I?" Her voice was a little shaky but she managed to speak without the tell-tale squeak in her voice.

"Research? In the restricted section? On what?" Harry was not going to let this go easily.

"I, uh, wanted to," she hesitated. "I want to see if I can find anything on Voldemort." Harry and Ron didn't believe it but they let it go.

"Fine. It's in my trunk. Let me go get it for you." Harry stood and left to retrieve his invisibility cloak. Ron stayed and continued to stare at Hermione, making her feel even more uncomfortable. She could not wait until midnight.


End file.
